iPod Love
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Who knew that one little MP3 player could bring two polar opposite people together? Series of short bits depicting a new take on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, starting with him bringing her the best gift she could have ever received.


Sakura walked down the road on her way to practice, taking her time since Master Kakashi was probably late as hell anyways. She adjusted the volume on her ipod, matching her steps to the music.

Her music player had been a mysterious gift on her last birthday, and she had barely let it out of her sight since it had arrived, pre-wrapped on her doorstep.

Up ahead, Sakura could see the dark form of Sasuke waiting against one of the posts in the middle of the training ground, looking just as stoic, grouchy and attractive as ever.

Sakura silently walked up and stood next to him, putting her hands in her pockets and closing her eyes. It was a warm day, the sun felt good on her pale skin. Absently, she began to bob her head to the music.

Suddenly, her bubble was popped by the gentle removal of on of her earbuds. Sakura's emerald eyes flew open to see Sasuke putting it in his own ear, face still as expressionless as ever.

"Er, um... If you don't like it, you can change it..." Sakura stuttered, taking the ipod out of her pocket and giving it to Sasuke. He looked at it a moment, then began scrolling through as if looking for something.

Sakura suddenly felt nervous. Sasuke Uchiha... THE Sasuke Uchiha was listening to her ipod with her!

Sasuke grunted as he found what he was looking for, and a new song Sakura had never heard began to play through the headphones. Sasuke handed it back, and Sakura flipped the screen on to see what was playing. It showed a blank CD cover with no album info.

"I didn't know I had this...?" Sakura muttered.

"It's latched on your hard drive, you can't remove it if you tried" Sasuke said in his usual monotone.

"And how do you know this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave a half-hearted shrug then dropped his earbud, moving away to sit on a rock. Sakura stayed where she was, listening to the mysterious song.

Suddenly, she loved it.

* * *

After practice, Sakura came up to Sasuke before he could get a chance to leave.

"Hey, Sasuke. Who sings the song on my hard drive? I'd like to get more of their stuff" Sakura said, trying her utmost not to be her usual bouncy fangirl self.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's only reply before he walked off.

Sakura frowned. This situation was getting weirder...

* * *

Sakura listened to the mysterious song over and over until she had it memorized. When she didn't have her iPod, she hummed or whistled it. One time when she was waiting for the others, she even dared sing the words out loud, but stopped as soon as she saw Sasuke coming.

About a week after the song's discovery, a seemingly blank CD showed up on Sakura's doorstep. Curious, she put it in her CD player, nearly screaming with joy when a familiar song poured out of the speakers.

She decided that the name for her mysterious singer would be Heart.

* * *

Music began to take on a new role in Sakura's life. It helped her cope with issues, it leveled her mind. She began to change, bit by bit. She focused on her training and became a competent Kunoichi, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

"Heyyyy Sakura, want to go out with me tonight?" Naruto said in his best begging voice as the team walked home together after practice. Sakura absently punched her blonde teammate.

"OWWW YOU TWO!" Sakura's head snapped up to see Naruto rubbing both sides of his face.

"Why do you have to do everything the same?" Naruto whined.

"We don't" Sakura and Sasuke answered in unison. They looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. This was too much for Naruto, he ran off yelling about how his team didn't love him anymore.

"Sorry" Sakura said, sticking her hands in her pockets and continuing to walk. Sasuke grunted and fell in pace with her. After a few paces, he did the unexpected. Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand out of her pocket and held it in his, onyx eyes fixed straight ahead.

It was then that Sakura realized several things.

One- Sasuke did care for her.

Two- She cared for Sasuke.

Three- It was Sasuke Uchiha who put the iPod on her doorstep all those months ago.


End file.
